


I'll Take Two

by queeniegalore



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fact that there are two of you is bad enough," Brad muttered, arms folded in disgust as he watched them grapple on the floor over the remote, "But why does one of you have to be a goddamn chick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was comment fic from somewhere, I can't even remember what for. I never posted it to my journal, though, so hopefully it's all new and fresh and shiny for some of you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor have any association with the real people the characters are based on. Pure non-profit fiction.

She wasn't any better than the male Ray, not really.

 

She sat on the couch in a tank top and boxers and played Halo, drinking beer and eating Doritos by the handful. She got sloppy drunk and needed one of them to hold her hair back while she puked. She liked bad action films from the eighties with Dolph Lundgren in them. She couldn't really cook, looked at Ray in disbelief when he complained that the extra chromosome should have at least given her some goddamn baking skills. She swore like...well, like Ray, and she worked out for two hours a day just to burn off all the nervous energy that constantly ate her up.

 

And she never hung up her goddamn wet towels.

 

"The fact that there are two of you is bad enough," Brad muttered, arms folded in disgust as he watched them grapple on the floor over the remote, "But why does one of you have to be a goddamn chick?"

 

"Because you needed some interest in your life," Raina grinned, pinning Ray with a sharp elbow to his throat. _Raina_. Brad had to call her Raina, even if everyone else only called her 'girl Ray' or 'Ray with tits'. He _needed_ to, for his own sanity. Also, she fucking hated it.

 

"Ray was interesting enough." He bent down and snatched the remote away from the both of them, setting it on the bookshelf out of their reach. "At least he never got his period."

 

Ray started laughing, and Raina's gaze went dark. "Oh yeah, laugh it up, motherfucker. Next month I'm just gonna kick you in the balls for a week straight, see how you fuckin' like it."

 

"Try it, bitch," Ray said cheerfully, and then they were on the floor again, grappling just for the sake of grappling.

 

Brad kept watching, leaning against the wall. They'd start making out in a second, and depending on his mood he would either storm off in irritation and have blue balls for the rest of the day, or he'd join in and have some really obscene, spectacular sex.

 

You'd think his pride wouldn't have a chance in hell, but really, Brad had ways and ways of torturing himself.

 

The thing that might have bothered most people - the fact that Ray and Raina were almost like brother and sister - didn't even come into it anymore. The fact was, they WEREN'T brother and sister. They were just Ray. One of him had a dick, the other...didn't. They were still the same person, with all the same memories right up until the moment they'd split. They had the same tattoos, and the same big eyes and the same opinions on Avril Lavigne. Raina was softer around the thighs and stomach, she was an inch or so shorter, and her face wasn't quite as angular, but apart from that... They weren't siblings, it wasn't anything as gross and common as incest.

 

_They_ called it advanced masturbation. It was probably as accurate as they were gonna get. _Brad_ called it fucking weird or, sometimes (okay, most times), really fucking hot.

 

Like, seriously, stupidly hot.

 

Sure enough, Ray eventually got Raina on her back, and instead of putting her in a sleeper hold, he stuck his tongue down her throat. She didn’t seem to object, surging up to meet him, one strong leg hooking around his waist for leverage, one hand pushing at the carpet, knocking into the coffee table. Brad bit his lip, still watching. He was all Iceman, all self-restraint. And then Ray started shoving at Raina’s tank – getting it tangled up around her neck and armpits, baring her breasts – and Brad was lost.

 

“You fucking-” he broke off and dropped to his knees behind Raina, pulling the tank over her head and tossing it aside. “How the fuck do you two get anything done without me?” he asked, backing onto the couch and dragging Raina with him to straddle his lap, her naked back against his chest.

 

“We’re pretty messy,” Ray admitted, pushing her legs apart and pressing in between them. Raina just moaned, because Brad had figured out early that kissing Ray’s neck got him hot, but kissing Raina’s was almost enough to make her come there and then. He scrapped his teeth along the side of her throat, then sucked a kiss under her ear, slipping his hands around to her breasts. They were small, small enough to be covered by his hands, and that was another thing she loved, the feel of the calluses on his palms scrapping over her nipples.

 

“Show me,” Brad murmured into her skin, his eyes locked on Ray and the way he was sliding her boxers down her legs. “Show me how messy.”

 

“You’re so fucking bossy,” Ray bitched, but then he was leaning in fingers digging into her thighs as he started going down on…himself.

 

Brad didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with this shit.

 

Raina writhed against him, throwing her head back onto his shoulder and panting into his ear as Ray’s tongue slicked her open. Brad could only stare, hands shaking on her breasts, cock so hard that he almost couldn’t breathe with want. Her cunt, the one completely obvious difference from Ray, the one thing that made her other, that made her _her_ …

 

She tried to shave, mostly, or got Ray to do it for her, but it had been a while since she’d last been bothered, and the hair was coming back in short, springy curls, already soaking wet like she was permanently fucking primed for them. Brad loved it, loved the way she grabbed at Ray’s head and pulled him in, loved the way she rubbed herself all over his mouth, loved the way she soaked his face, loved the way she was so quick to come like this, like Ray knew by instinct all the things to do, all the ways to suck on her clit and push two fingers up inside her, all the ways to make her fall apart in Brad’s arms.

 

He supposed, really, Ray did know on instinct. Ray _didn’t_ have a cunt, but he’d taken to eating it like a duck to water.

 

“You’re so easy,” Brad whispered in her ear, reaching down to hold her open for Ray, feeling Ray lick at his fingers, suck one into his mouth for an instant before getting back to work. “You gonna come already? Just like that?”

 

“Yes,” she gritted out, and then she was, back arching, mouth wide as an almost shocked noise came out of it, like she still couldn’t believe in this, couldn’t believe that these feelings even existed.

 

Brad’s cock jerked where it was rubbing against her ass, and he had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming with her. This was ridiculous. Ridiculous. How was he –

 

“Come on Brad, get with the program,” Ray was saying, surging up to kiss Brad over Raina’s shoulder. He was messy now, there was no denying it, and he tasted like her, dark and sharp as he let Brad suck on his lips. “Come on, come on,” he muttered into the kiss, pushing Raina aside for a minute to get Brad’s jeans down, his dick out. “Brad, you’re so ready, aren’t you? Come on, fuck me.”

 

He meant Raina, fuck _Raina_ , and there she was, back on Brad’s lap but facing him this time, and her wet cunt was sliding down over his dick and Brad didn’t really have any idea what was going on. Except he knew that he was no longer in charge of any of this. He’d probably never really been in charge. They had him wrapped around their collective little fingers.

 

She felt so goddamned good, though, and he let his eyes close as she rode him, her grip tight on his shoulders, stretching out the neck of his tee-shirt. And Ray was still there, Ray was right behind her, and Brad almost passed out when he realised what Ray was doing.

 

“Both of us?” he whispered, his voice broken and raw. She grinned, her crooked smile and crooked teeth the mirror of Ray’s, and let out a soft noise as Ray pushed in.

 

“Why am I always the one to get double teamed?” she asked, but her eyes were hot, the colour high in her cheeks. Ray looked exactly the same, it was like fucking twins, but somehow both less and more fucked up than fucking actual twins. Brad closed his eyes again.

 

“Because you’ve got the most holes,” Ray replied crudely, and she laughed, throaty and ruined.

 

“Fuck you both, I’m getting a strap-on, and then we can both fuck Brad.”

 

Brad came.

 

It shocked him, the force of it, the intensity. He pressed his head back into the couch and gripped her hips so hard that he was gonna bruise her, pumping his hips up, pumping his cock into her tightness, letting himself fill her up. Ray was panting as he slammed into her, one hand in her short hair, yanking her head back as he followed Brad over the edge. She liked it rough, Brad thought hazily, watching them through slitted eyes as the last of his orgasm melted away. The both did, and she was going to be sore and achy afterwards, and maybe tonight he’d sit in the armchair in their bedroom and watch as Ray laid her out and kissed all over her bruises, kissed everywhere that hurt, everywhere they’d been.

 

His cock gave one last half-hearted spurt, and then it was over, and they were laughing again, making out with each other like it wasn’t fucking weird.

 

“Get off me,” Brad said weakly. “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”

 

“Oh, look, someone’s bitching about getting laid,” Ray said, sprawling back onto the carpet. Raina stood up and stretched, touched at herself.

 

“You’re lucky we love you so much,” she said, poking at Brad with her foot before wandering off naked to the bathroom.

 

“Lucky is one word for it,” Brad said darkly, but there was a smile threatening to break through, he could tell, and he had to hide his face so Ray wouldn’t see it.

 

Ray just smirked knowingly. “You love it,” he said, accurately, and got up to follow Raina into the shower. “You love every fucking bit of it.”

 

And fuck him, Brad thought, but it was goddamn true.


End file.
